Prior applications of portable gaming tops tend to be on the unwieldy side as they also include the table itself, requiring room, and are not readily transportable. As a result, they also tend to be game specific. There are currently no universal, portable gaming tops which fold on themselves, or roll up into a small, portable form.                U.S. Pat. No. 7,575,240 (Vodel) discloses a folding game table having a collapsible construction is disclosed. The folding game table has a pair of table members interconnected with at least one hinge and movable between an extended position and a folded position. At least one game template is configured to be removably positioned on at least one of the pair of table sections for game play thereon.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,414 (Messac) discloses a universal game board having a plurality of pieces to configure various game boards for the game to be played. Stacked plates are used to vary the elevation of the playing surface as needed. Board bases are maintained by table frame assemblies and are configured to allow board bases to be secured adjacently for doubling, tripling, or quadrupling the area of the playing surface.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,030 (Chou) is a tabletop having multiple indoor game layouts includes a base member and a cover member. The base has a bottom wall provided with a first indoor game layout, and a surrounding wall extending upwardly from a periphery of the bottom wall. The cover member is mounted detachably on the surrounding wall and has one side provided with a second indoor game layout. The tabletop further includes a board member disposed horizontally and removably inside the base member and provided with a third indoor game layout.        U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,928 (Willingham) is a circular game board comprising a circular playing surface bounded by a generally tubular member affixed around the periphery of the playing surface. An elongate spring-like member is disposed in the tubular member, and an appropriate device is used for securing the ends of the spring-like member together so as to form a ring. This spring-like member is in the form of a length of thin metal or plastic, with ends joined together after insertion into the tubular member to form the ring to keep the playing surface taut.        
What is needed is a portable gaming top that is compatible with many different card and board games, is easy to carry around in that it can be stored in a purse or pocket, can be folded into a small form factor that can be transported along with gaming accessories, and is multi-functional, thereby facilitating ease of storage and portability.